1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a golf putter head, specifically to an improved swing weight adjustment system enabling the user to adjust feel and sweet spot of putter.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore, previous golf putters with adjustable weighting systems were difficult and clumsy to adjust. U.S. Pat. No. 3,143,349 to MacIntyre contains a somewhat large number of flat weights that would not be easily added or removed. Therefore the swingweight and feel of the putter would be difficult to change. Another major drawback of this putter is that it does not have the advantage of heel and toe weighting. The weight is basically evenly distributed along the length from heel to toe.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,005 to Piszel also is difficult to adjust the weight. This weight adjustment system would not withstand any amount of mistreatment without the weight assemblies comming apart. On the other hand, if the two cup-shaped elements fit snug enough to prevent parting during mistreatment or a rough golf cart ride, it would be difficult to get them apart for weight adjustment purposes. Another disadvantage of this putter is its cylindrical ball striking surface. If the diameter of the cylinder is smaller than that of a golf ball (42.67 mm) the golfer using this putter would have very little vertical margin of error. If the ball was struck too low the ball would have a tendency to hop or leave the surface of the putting green at the moment of impact because it would strike the ball below its equator. If the ball were struck too much above the equator it would tend to drive it downward, therefore; lessening the chance of a neutral spin or overspin that promotes a true, straight rolling putt.